Hair curlers adapted to be steamed before they are applied to hair are known. The present invention is directed to solving several problems associated with known hair curlers by reducing the number of components, rendering the components more flexible for ease of deformation to partially conform to the shape of a person's head, reducing the cost of manufacture of said hair curlers, etc.